


Tohru's Leaks, Kyo's Leaks

by Geoduck



Series: A Basket of Futures [6]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Hard to blame him, Humor, Kyou swears a LOT in this, Nudity, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Tohru was never very good at technology, and learning to use her new smartphone has been particularly difficult.And when she takes a picture of Kyo that was, perhaps, more revealing than she had anticipated......well, one would hope that she is able to prevent anyone from seeing said image.





	Tohru's Leaks, Kyo's Leaks

**Author's Note:**

> In case it bugs you, be aware that this story contains a lot of swearing. Like, probably more than in all the rest of my stories combined.

Tohru tried to follow the girl’s movements, but they were dizzyingly complex. Click, swipe, click. She despaired of ever being able to understand.

“Okay, Sohma-san, now you can do messaging and group chat. Tonight I can show you how you can find bus directions and how to order a taxi.” The young girl in a middle-school uniform smiled. “Unless there’s something else you’d like to learn?”

“Ah, I know that sometimes people have special pictures as background?”

“Oh, wallpaper. That’s easy. I can show you in less than a minute” She showed the screen of the phone to Tohru. “You go into your image gallery--here--find an image, press the three dots on the upper right--here--and choose ‘set as wallpaper.’”

“That may be easy to you, but I’m not so certain it will be easy for me.”

“That’s okay, I’ll show you again tonight. I need to go to school now. Thanks for the bento, Sohma-san!”

“I hope it’s good enough payment for teaching me, Kanna-senpai!”

The sailor-suited girl giggled at being called ‘senpai’ by an adult and waved as she walked down the street.

Tohru stepped back into the apartment building. “Honestly, I don’t know why we even got this. Let me see if I can open a new group chat. I’ll add Uo… and Hana… and Akito…”

> _Group chat title: Incomparable Friendship_
> 
> _Sohma Tohru:_ _So girls, this is the first group chat I created all by myself. Not bad, huh?_

In a few seconds the phone made a chiming noise. Tohru looked at the screen.

> _Sohma Hiro:_ _Pretty bad, as I’m not a girl._

She was set into a brief panic. “Oh no, I can’t believe I messed it up so quickly…”

> _Sohma Tohru:_ _I’m so sorry, Hiro-san! I’m still a beginner at this._
> 
> _Sohma Hiro:_ _Yeah, obviously._
> 
> _Sohma Hiro_ **_:_ ** _Don’t misunderstand, I’m not angry or anything. Just be more careful next time, okay?_
> 
> _Sohma Hiro has left the group chat Incomparable Friendship_

“I’d better wait for Kanna-san to give me another lesson before I try that again. At least I can do individual messaging…”

> _Message To: Sohma Kisa_
> 
> _Have a lovely day, Kisa-san!_

The phone chimed a minute later.

> _Message From: Sohma Kisa_
> 
> _Thanks! Love you, neechan!_

“Look at those tiny hearts she sent! I’ll have to ask Kanna-san how to do that.”

Tohru suddenly jumped when her bottom was pinched. “Aah!”

“Geez, still spacing out after all these years.” Kyo smirked at her. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt soaked with sweat.

“Oh, Kyo-kun. Back from your run?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna take a quick shower. Part-time job doesn’t start for another two hours, so I’ve got some spare time.”

“So we start work the same time today.”

“Seems that way. Maybe we can think of something to do to spend the time until then?” He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. She pulled him down for a kiss. He tried to extend it, but she pushed him away.

“Go, shower. Clean that sweat off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He turned around and headed to their apartment.

It was nice when they both had spare time like this. It was sometimes difficult, between her full-time job at the supermarket, his duties at the dojo, and his part-time job to earn a bit of extra money. While saving money for a future baby was all well and good, they still needed to have time for step 1 of the process.

As she heard their apartment’s shower turn on, Tohru got a sly look to her face. She had seen several of her friends post candid pictures of their husbands and boyfriends. She decided she needed one, too. Not to post, mind you. But a picture of handsome Kyo-kun with his shirt off might make a nice phone wallpaper.

Or would it be a bit embarrassing? Well, she can always change it back. Didn’t Kanna-san say it was simple to do that?

* * *

Tohru sat on the floor of her bedroom, phone out, camera application ready. She heard the shower turn off. He’d spend two or three minutes drying with the towel, he’d come out his towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet, and at that instant, she’d sneak a photo! She felt a little bit naughty, but, as she had learned from Kyo, it was fun to be a little naughty sometimes.

She heard his footsteps, then the door opened. Just as he was fully visible, but before he registered she was there, she snapped the picture. “Got you, Kyo-kun! Got you…”

She paused for a moment. Oh. He had the towel over his shoulder instead of around his waist. She wasn’t expecting that.

“Um, not that I mind, but, what are you doing?”

“Oh, just a silly thing. I wanted to take a candid picture.” Tohru was blushing. Even if they were married, her being fully clothed while he fully _wasn’t_ felt like an embarrassing situation.

“Yeah. But, uh, you probably should delete it right away. You hear sometimes about people’s personal photos getting leaked. And this would be a bad one for that.”

Tohru paled slightly. “Oh no, that would be _terrible._ I’ll delete it right away.” She started tapping at her phone. “Okay, I'm in the gallery, good.” She looked at the image. He really did look handsome in it. Shame that it was indecent. “And… delete! Wait, that didn’t do it. Oh, I click the garbage can.” She smiled as the picture disappeared from her screen. She set down her phone. “There.”

She looked at her husband who was smirking. “So, we’re together in our bedroom, we have time to kill, and Tohru’s being a little mischievous. What to do in that situation?” From the main room, they heard the chime of his phone. “Well, crap. I’d better check that. I hope they don’t want me to come in early.” He wrapped the towel raround his waist and headed into the main room.

As he picked it up and was typing in the unlock code, Tohru’s phone chimed as well. She looked down.

> _Message from: Uotani Arisa_
> 
> _Not bad. Want me to send a pic of Kureno’s?_

Tohru frowned. Was Uo-chan responding to the wrong person?

Shortly thereafter, it chimed again.

> _Message from: Sohma Kagura_
> 
> _Are you bragging? Are you trying to start a fight with me, Tohru-chan?_

That was downright strange.

Another chime.

> _Message from: Sohma Ayame_
> 
> _Ah, truly a woman’s greatest fantasy is the same as a man’s, and you have fulfilled it. Congratulations on infiltrating his bath._

Tohru’s stomach felt like a hole, and there was a ringing in her ears. Surely she didn’t… she hadn’t… she **couldn’t** have…

“OH **FUCK** , NO!”

But she **definitely** did.

“Tohru? Did you send that picture to me and nobody else? **Please** say yes.”

“K-kyo-k…” Tohru’s shaking hands and watering eyes were answer enough.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Listen, y- you gotta delete it. Maybe you can delete it before anybody else sees it.”

Her phone chimed again, making it obvious to him that the horses had already fled _that_ particular barn. Horses? Oh no, did Isuzu get it too? “Um, I don’t know if I know how. Kanna-san, she…”

“Give me the phone.” She handed it over. “Shit, I don’t know your model. **Shit!** Do you know how you sent it?”

Tears streaming down her face, Tohru shook her head.

“Shit. Okay, start messaging your friends. Tell them to delete the message without opening it. You send it to the women, I’ll take the men. I can threaten them.”

She looked at her phone.

> _Message from: Hanajima Saki_
> 
> _Oh, how gratifying. My son is all grown up now._

She quickly calculated the optimal order of who to contact first… “Kisa-san! She’s still a minor!”

> _Message to: Sohma Kisa_
> 
> _WHATEVER YOU DO, DELETE THE LAST MESSAGE YOU GOT FROM ME. DO NOT LOOK AT IT._

Next… well, Uo and Hana and Kagura obviously already saw it. Oh no, Akito…

> _Message to: Sohma Akito_
> 
> _PLEASE DELETE THE LAST ME_

Before she finished typing the message, her phone chimed again.

> _Message from: Sohma Akito:_
> 
> _…_

No need to finish that one, then. Should she send one to Isuzu next?

“TOHRU?”

Kyo’s shout startled her enough that she dropped her phone. “Yes?”

He was standing in the bedroom doorway. “I should have checked before--it looks like you sent it on a group chat?”

“Oh no…”

“Yeah, but you can delete it before more people see it.”

“Oh! That’s… that’s good!” Maybe only those five people saw it already! And really, Ayame-san would hardly count anyway, since he’s a man, too, so really, it’s more like only four people. That’s not so terrible.

In a few seconds, with Kyo looking over her shoulder, she opened up the group chat application. “Ah, there!”

“Hold your finger down on it for a few seconds.”

“Right.”

“Okay, click on the delete--the garbage can.”

“Right. It’s asking us if we’re sure?”

“We are VERY fucking sure. Hit okay.”

The photo disappeared from the chat screen.

Kyo collapsed to the floor with a sigh.

Tohru hoped that when he was looking over her shoulder, he hadn’t seen the small caption underneath the picture. _“Seen by 18 people.”_

“Kyo-kun, I can’t begin to say how incredibly sorry I am that…”

“Who saw it? I mean, I heard you get a bunch of messages. They probably saw it, right? Who… who were they?”

“Well, uh… oh, Ayame-san! That’s not so bad, right?”

From Kyo’s pained expression, Tohru realized that it probably _was_ so bad. “Who else?”

“Kagura-san! But surely she’s seen you like that before…”

“Yeah, when I was six, maybe. Who else?”

“Uo-chan.” Kyo winced. “Hana-chan.” He winced again. “And I think Akito-san, but the message was quite ambiguous and it doesn’t definitely mean that…”

Kyo gave her a look.

“All right, yes, I’m sure she did.”

Tohru’s phone chimed again. She looked at it. “Oh Mayuko-sensei.”

Kyo really winced at that one. “I think I’m going to get dressed and lie down for a little while.

He went to the closet and retrieved a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and went back out to the main room. “So, uh, see you later.”

“Kyo-kun…” He slid the door shut.

Tohru started sobbing. She held a hand to her mouth, so he wouldn’t hear. She held her breath for a moment to get back in control, then selected a name from her contact list. She listened as she heard the phone ringing.

“Hey, is this Hugh Hefner calling me?”

“Uo-chan, it isn’t funny.”

"I think you're wrong."

“I did such a terrible thing.”

“It's not so terrible. I’ve seen way uglier ones before, believe me.”

“Uo-chan, I’m serious. He…” she hiccuped. “What if… what if he divorces me over this? I don’t think I could bear that.”

“Tohru, that’s never going to happen.”

“It might. I hurt him so badly…”

“Listen. Kyo’s going to get over it. He might be a little mad for awhile, but he wouldn’t do anything to permanently affect your relationship. He’ll realize that getting rid of the best thing that ever happened to him would be way worse than a few friends accidentally seeing his dick.”

“I hope you’re right, Uo-chan. I just feel so sad that I humiliated him.”

“Then be super nice to him. Let him have his way for awhile. How about this? I promise not to make fun of him about this. I’ll even send him a really nice message and tell him I hope he’s feeling better.”

“That would be very nice. That would be lovely.”

“And I’ll even attach a picture of my tits.”

“Uo-chan, no!”

“Kidding, kidding.” They were both silent for a moment. “You know, I really miss you a lot.”

“I miss you too. We need to get together sometime. Have a long talk.” She sniffed. “Maybe a long cry.”

“He’ll get over this. You’ll get past this. This is something you’ll both laugh at someday. Maybe it’ll even be a treasured memory.”

Tohru giggled. “Oh, I hope not. But thanks. I love you Uo-chan.”

“Love you too.”

Tohru hung up and flopped down on the floor. She was so tired, she felt as if she had run a marathon. Maybe this really would be something to laugh about someday. But there was a lot of distance between now and then.

The tears came back into her eyes. This was not going to be easy to get through.

* * *

In the main room, Kyo idly looked at the messages he had received. 

> _Message from: Sohma Isuzu_
> 
> _Nobody wants to see that._

Dammit.

> _Message from: Sohma Hatsuharu_
> 
> _Secretly, she does want to see that. And I openly do._

DAMMIT.

> _Message from: Sohma Hatori_
> 
> _That reminds me, you currently are in the at-risk age for testicular cancer, so be certain to do self-examinations on a regular basis. I can send you links to more information if you like._

UGH.

> _Message from: Manabe Kakeru_
> 
> _I admire your total commitment to the color orange._

Who even is that?

This was the worst day… No, he mentally walked that one back. There were at least three days he could remember that were far, far worse than that.

He winced again. “Uotani saw it. Hanajima saw it. Akito saw it.” He didn’t think he could look any of them in the eye ever again.

> _Message from: Sohma Yuki_

Nope. Not reading that one. Not for love or money.

No, have to read it. Imagining what it says is worse.

> _Message from: Sohma Yuki_
> 
> _Perhaps I should send one, too? So we can have yet another competition?_

That FUCKER.

And how the hell did that damn rat cover his message with sparkles?

* * *

It had been about a half-hour. Maybe he could talk to her about it now. In a calm and rational manner.

He slid the bedroom door open, perhaps a little harder than was necessary.

Tohru was sitting _seiza_. When she saw him come in, she bowed down to the floor. “Kyo-kun, I am so, so, sorry. I made a terrible decision, and it was all my fault. Please, please let me make it up to you.”

Her eyes were red. Her face was pale and shiny. He made his decision.

“Hey listen, Tohru, I was sort of shocked at the moment, but I’m over it now. I’m not bothered at all.” _I am VERY bothered._

“You didn’t mean to do any harm, it was all an accident, so there’s nothing to get mad about.” _Yes there is. Uotani? Hanajima? Akito? And that little shit Hiro better not say anything._

“Of course I forgive you. You’ve forgiven so much of me. And things way worse than this.” _That’s... actually true, isn’t it?_

“I would never stop loving you. Don’t ever let that enter your thoughts.” _Huh. It’s true, I really wouldn’t._

With a sob, Tohru embraced Kyo around the knees. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you. I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

So that was it. Just grin and bear it. Because doing anything else would be so much worse.

* * *

>   _Group chat title: I am SERIOUSLY pissed_
> 
> _Okay, listen up. I'm not going to repeat myself._
> 
> _You've had a good laugh at my expense. It ends now._
> 
> _Tohru was crying her eyes out at her mistake. She seriously thought I was going to leave her over it. I had to console her for a long time until she calmed down._
> 
> _So here's the deal:_
> 
>   1. _You will all delete any copy of the image you might have  
>  _
>   2. _If Tohru knows that you've seen it, you'll message her again, apologize, and say you've deleted it._
>   3. _If you didn't message Tohru about it, you will message her and tell her you never saw it.  
>  _
>   4. _I don't want apologies. I want you to never make fun of me about today, joke about today, or mention today around me. I want to forget today ever happened._
> 

> 
> _If any of you breaks any of these rules, you will face the consequences._
> 
> _What are the consequences? I will tell Tohru what you did. She will cry so hard and feel intense guilt. And *you'll* be the one responsible for making Tohru feel that way._
> 
> _So, I'm going to leave this chat. Figure out between you who is going to message Tohru and when. It will be suspicious if you all message her at once._
> 
> _Goodbye._
> 
> _Sohma Kyo has left the group chat I am SERIOUSLY pissed_

* * *

Yuki smiled in quiet admiration at the phone. “Wow, you really went for the nuclear option this time.”

* * *

Momiji groaned. “Mist! Du Blödmann! Warum musstest du so 'was sagen? Also jetzt fühle ich mich schuldig.”

* * *

“Quite the threat.”

“As you say, Megumi. It does go beyond what we would expect of Sohma Kyo.”

“Should I curse him?”

“Perhaps later. I don’t think it would be appropriate at present.”

* * *

Kanna’s lesson tonight had **very** useful.

“Tohru? Have you seen my phone?”

“Yes!”

Not only could she both create and leave a group chat, she could also even remove the evidence of having been there. As long as nobody actually broke the rules and talked to him about it, Kyo need never hear about what she had just ordered everyone to do.

“I have it here! I just brought it in here to recharge.”

“Thanks.”

“Um, Kyo-kun?”

“Yeah.”

“To make up for what I did today. Do you want… do you want to take pictures of me? I mean, like, uh, sexy ones?”

“That’s certainly a fun thought. But after today, I don’t feel like putting any off-color pictures on my phone. Ever.”

“Yes, that I can completely understand.”

“So let’s hold off on those kinds of pictures." He thought for a moment. "Maybe if we get a Polaroid...”

**Author's Note:**

> The original inspiration for this story was [this cute and funny image of Kyo and Tohru](http://kiridork.tumblr.com/post/182206222808/tohru-taking-sneaky-photos-of-her-boyfriend) by Kiridork.
> 
> I thought about Tohru attempting to be sneaky and take pictures of Kyo. Then I thought about how it could go wrong.
> 
> Bounced around ideas about this with TheKawaiitan, Happy Slappy Grandpappy, Kiridork, Mizzyplatinum, Tsundereshipper, and Eriseas: thanks, everyone!


End file.
